


Michaels POV

by LynxTheArtist, Squidge_06



Series: Same story but different. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxTheArtist/pseuds/LynxTheArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Be More Chill, but from Michael's POV. It's a story about pinning, being bullied and lossing your best friend.





	1. More than survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic in the be more chill fandom. I hope that you enjoy!

Michael felt like it was going to be a good day that day. It was only second period, but it had been a really good day so far. Sure, he had math, which he kinda liked. But that was beside the point. 

First of, he woke up at 05:30 instead of 07.30, without being tired. He had two options at that time, either go up and get ready for school, or he could stay in doing stuff on his phone, like playing a game or something. He weighed his the options carefully for a bit, before he decided to do neither. Instead Michael went up and played some Mariokart and tried to beat a level on AoTD. So that had been nice.

Second, when he went down to the kitchen at 07:00, he saw that his moms had bought the sushi he had asked them to buy. He always asked his mom to buy him sushi, so that he could have it. That made him happy, because they often forgot. 

And third of all, he got to school 30 minutes before it started! He was only a pessimist when it came to time. He hated being late or waking up too late.

Now, Michael had math and after math it was english. So if you counted with the math lesson, it was only two more lessons left to lunch, which was his favorite time in school. It was the only time on fridays Michael had together with Jeremy. Michael sighed and looked around the boring, grey, classroom. His eyes got stuck on the clock. 20 minutes left of class. He looked down at his math book, five problems left. He finished the last few problems four minutes before the bell rung,his teacher shouted something about “The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do!” and suddenly it was english. The english class went by fast, (it was the easiest and shortest lesson they had that day) and Michael was now on his way to 7-eleven to buy a slushie while his headphones was as usual blasting loud music. 

“ What’s up, Michael?” Said the girl at the counter. Michael thought back to the day when they had become friends, when she had seen him wearing his red hoodie and she had shouted “Don’t steal my style!”. To which Michael responded a confused “What?”. She had showed him her knee length socks, which had about ten patches. Michael realised that he had spaced out and turned of his headphones and took them of. This day the girl had her red hair in two buns and a part of her hair that was colored pink and green was curled.  
“Not much. How about you Cherry?” Michael said, he had managed to figure out her name at one time.  
“Same as you. The usual?” Cherry said and smiled.  
“You know it.”  
She took the slushie cup and filled it all the way up. It was a weird thing, since this 7-eleven was the only 7-eleven in New Jersey that didn’t have self serve.  
“It’s on the house.”  
“You never give me a free slushie, only a discount at best. What’s the occasion?”  
“Nothing, except that I remembered that it is our friendship “anniversary”!” Cherry laughed.  
“Oh, I almost forgot about that.” He realised that he was holding up the line and headed to the door. “Cya later Cherry!”  
“See you later, Michael.” She gave him a wink and he headed back to school.

As soon as he got back to school, he went to grab his sushi and backpack from his locker. When he had put on his backpack, he got pushed up against his locker. Whoever had pushed him was doing something to his backpack. He loved that backpack and didn’t want it ruined. After a while the person stepped back and Michael turned around. Michael looked at person, who was Rich. A guy his age that was very, very short and who was the only one who bullied Michael and Jeremy. He was holding a black sharpie.  
“Don’t dare to wash that off, fag.” Rich growled and walked away. The word stung a bit. Michael was used to it though.  
“Jeez, he could at least try to come up with a better insult.” Michael mumbled and walked towards the school cafeteria. 

When he was outside the cafeteria he looked at his backpack. It said ‘RIENDS’ in big, bold letters.  
“What the fuck…” He mumbled. He didn’t understand what it meaneth and didn’t even want to try to. He didn’t want to think about whatever the heck Rich was planning. He put on Bob Marley’s “Three little birds” and hummed along to the rhythm. He looked around the cafeteria for and ate his sushi, it was his favorite roll. Negimaki. After a while another song had started, and he heard somebody shout his name. He took of his headphones of one ear so he could hear who it was.7  
“MICHAEL!” A happy voice shouted. Michael knew exactly who that was.

“Jeremy, buddy!” Michael shouted, he turned around and looked after where Jeremy. Then he saw him and ran over to his best friend since twelve years. He gave Jeremy a big hug.  
“Lunch is banging! I’ve already eaten my sushi, I have my slushie left. So I can keep you company!” Michael said and smiled, he then danced along to the song that was playing, just to tease Jeremy. 

Jeremy looked at him grinning.  
“You’re listening to Bob Marley again, aren’t you?”Jeremy said and smiled. He and Michael sat down at the table next to them.  
“OH! I’m listing to the Marley, the groove is hella gnarly, yeah we’re almost at the end of the song! And that was the end. So tell me friend...” He sang along to the rhythm. He took a step back and looked at Jeremy. He thought that Jeremy looked like ass “...how was class? How are you, is something wrong?” Michael had his really-overly-concerned-for-his-best-friend voice on.

Jeremy sighed and took of his backpack.  
“‘Boyf’”.what does that even mean?”  
Now Michael understood what Rich had written. He took of his own backpack. He put it next to Jeremy’s. It said ‘Boyfriends”. Michael got nervous, how did Rich find out? Yes, Michael liked Jeremy a lot. He had for a while now. But was it really that obvious? Michael decided to be less touchy with Jeremy in school. Jeremy sighed and took out his food.  
“ Welp,I hate this school.” Michael gave him a small pat on the back “Anyways, so I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel.” Jeremy said.  
“ Jeremy! That’s progress!” Michael said, truly happy for him.  
“Well, yeah I tore it up and flushed it!” Jeremy said with faked happiness.  
“Oh…”  
“It’s still progress.”  
It got silent and Jeremy looked down at his feets.

“Hey! It’s all good.” Michael said and tried to cheer up Jeremy.  
“It’s good?” A confused Jeremy said.  
“Well yeah! I saw, on Discovery, that humanity has stopped evolving.  
Evolution’s survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology...you  
don’t have to be strong to survive! Which means there’s never been a better time  
in history to be a loser! So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-” Michael said but got interrupted by Jeremy.  
“SIGNING UP FOR THE PLAY!” Jeremy shouted.  
“I was gonna say “getting stoned in my basement”, but-”  
“No!.....I mean...look who’s signing up for the play!” Jeremy said excitedly.  
“Christiiiiine.~” Michael teased  
“Christiiiiine.~” Jeremy repeated. Michael loved it when Jeremy sang. He had always done that. He looked up at Jeremy, who was noe walking towards the sign up sheet. He was smiling, he smiled while writing his name and suddenly….  
“GAAAAAAAAY!” Jeremy stopped smiling and looked Around the room for who har yelled. It was Rich. Michael frowned.

They heard all the popular people laughing and then they heard Brooke.  
“I like gay people.” She said and gave them a genuine smile. Despite being popular, she and Jake was two really nice people. Jake was the most popular guy in school. There was Jenna who was a the school’s gossip, but didn’t really care about what Jeremy and Michael did. The most popular girl in school, Chloe, was kind of a bitch, but it didn’t affect them. And then there was Rich. He was the only real “danger”. He had bullied them a long time now and that had caused them a lot of pain. Michael gave a smile back to Brooke and then looked at Jeremy who looked really sad. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
“No, well I mean...I’m never gonna be the cool guy.” Jeremy answered.  
“Hey, I think that you are pretty cool.” Michael gave him a small smile.  
“Well, both of us are more left out I suppose.” Jeremy sighed.  
“Yeah, well-” He got cut of by the bell. “We got to go.”  
“Yeah, cya after class!” Jeremy shouted.  
“Cya!” Michael answered and they went separate ways.


	2. Just some info.

I'm going to rewrite this story. 

I'm not very fond of what I've written so far, at least not in this story. 

It'll take some time to rewrite it and I'll add another chapter with a link to the new fanfic. 

Hope you understand and if you're in the Sanders Sides fandom, then feel free to read my Prinxiety fanfic. It's a lot better then this fic. 

 

Farewell for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is Lynx signing out.~
> 
> I didn’t have anything to do with this chapter but enjoy people!!~Squidge signing off


End file.
